


Somethin' to tell ya

by GaylartMess



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon!Jimothan, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jim's a demon and he's telling you for the first time and hella nervous whoops, Other, just a short pile of fluff here lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaylartMess/pseuds/GaylartMess
Summary: This was one of those times away from the bar and in his small kitchen. Nothing fancy, a little dinner date.“Look, uh…” He began, glancing away again with a hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “I’m fine, but there’s somethin’... I really need to talk to you about.”Jimothan's more fidgety than usual on your date, and he's surprisingly open about telling you.
Relationships: Jimothan Botch/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Somethin' to tell ya

**Author's Note:**

> I just... Really love Jimothan and Demon!Jimothan and there weren't many x reader's with this man about so.... like, sometimes you have to put stuff out for yourself and it just be like that

It was rare you ever saw Jimothan so nervous. 

More often than not he was behind the bar from you, and in his comfort zone. He always seemed to be able to hold himself with a strong, if not a little high-strung, aura. You weren't sure if maybe the bar was a bit of filter sometimes. Something that kept him separated from anything personal.   
He wasn’t really a guy who liked talking about his feelings. He could listen to people go on for ages. It was practically part of the job, he often joked.  
But when it came to stuff relating to him and his feelings? Well, it felt as though if it wasn’t sports, or something manly he wouldn’t really be too good at engaging it.

Either way, you had been enjoying the time you shared with him, as sparse as it could be. 

It wasn’t as though you’d never seen him out from behind the bar, but sometimes it still jarred you.  
You once told him you’d forgotten he had legs, and he laughed about it for a good while. His favourite kind of jokes were always the silly ones. Ones where he could gently nudge you with a brow raise, grinning a little wider when you rolled your eyes at him with a groan.

This was one of those times away from the bar and in his small kitchen. Nothing fancy, a little dinner date (That you’d cooked. It’s not that he hadn’t offered, but you really just wanted something you could actually ingest tonight without ending up in the E.R.).   
The tiny table against the wall was set for two when you’d arrived a couple hours ago, with a clean table cloth, plates and cutlery out and ready. He’d even lit a candle in the middle, bathing the room in a soft warmth. You could practically feel the care he’d put into it all.

“Don’t go thinkin’ i’m a softie, hun.” He muttered, a large grin plastered across his reddening cheeks from your small teases.

The curtains were pulled over the little window above the sink, and your plates were empty, the long candle now melted down to about the half-way point. As you’d been talking over dinner, something started to shift in the atmosphere.  
You were beginning to feel nerves creep through you, an anticipation for something sat like a heavy brick at the base of your stomach.   
Jimothan looked fidgety, and it had started about half-way through dinner.

You had learnt to pick up on the little tells because he would never outright say something was wrong. But you could feel it. It was in the beat of his fingers against the wooden table, or the frown set toward the wall next to him.

Your foot gently nudges his leg and he jumps with a start, head snapping to yours. You offer him a sheepish smile.

He grins a little, but it’s lacking something. Your smile falls and you tilt your head.

“Hey, you seem a little distracted. Is everything okay?”

You expect the usual ‘nothin’ to worry about, frou frou’ or ‘Eh, I’m just thinkin’ about stuff’. There was half an expectancy for him to deflect it with a joke. 

Which is why your a little thrown off when he sighs, long and drawn out, like something heavy had been resting on his chest.

“Look, uh…” He began, glancing away again with a hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “I’m fine, but there’s somethin’... I really need to talk to you about.”

You sit up a little straighter, leaning forward. “Anything.” You tell him, despite how tight your chest suddenly feels. You don’t mean to, but you cycle back through moments you both shared and pick them apart. You sigh as you rest your elbows onto the table, trying to push down any thoughts trying to jump to conclusions.

He grunts a little, still not making eye-contact, before chuckling “This ain’t the most sane sounding thing, okay? I don’t really know how to go about saying it.”

“Okay…” You begin, hoping to prompt him on. He’s quiet for a minute, still not looking at you. 

At some point, you reach over and gently rest your hands over the one which had been drumming against the table. It tenses a little under your touch before relaxing, thumb reaching up to rest against the side of your hand. You briefly note how warm his hands always are. They were always perfect to hold in the winter.

“So… I ain’t been completely honest about myself.” He frowns. You search his expression as you wait for him to continue, unsure about what was even happening right then and there.  
You can feel how clammy his hands are getting as he takes a deep breath and locks eyes with you, the pitch black of his pupils standing clear again the bright red.

“I’m… Not human.”

You blink. Holding eye contact, you wait for him to go ‘got’cha’ and wink at you and laugh, in a way that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners and his cheeks redden.  
The seconds stretch on, and when that doesn’t happen, all you can do is let a confused smile wash over your face as you huff a small laugh.

“Wh… Not a...?” You trail off, trying to figure out what he’s doing. It had to be one of his jokes, surely.

“Yeah…” 

There’s just so much to unpack from that. It wasn;t what you were expecting, that’s for sure, and any follow ups you had before had just been snatched out from your mind, leaving it empty, leaving you unprepared on how to follow through the conversation. You were so confused. “...Can you explain? Like, what are you if you’re not a human?”

“A dad.” He laughed. It was forced and nervous. You could see sweat collecting on his brow, and he’s looking everywhere but your face. “Eheh. That was just a joke.”

You frown a bit more, hold his hand a little tighter.

“Jimmy, whatever you need to tell me, please just do it.” You need a straight answer.

He bites his lip, eyes dancing across your face. 

“...Okay. Look, it might be better if I show you? But it’s, uh… A lot.” He stands from the table slipping his hand away from yours, taking a moment to pop his back with a small crack and grunt. 

“Please.” 

“Right. Okay. Right. Here we go. Okaay.”   
He breathes out again, rolling his shoulders. “Ookay.”   
There’s another long pauses as he glances at you, then back to the floor.

“...Okaay-”

“Jimothan.” You beg.

“Okay. For real this time, hun.”

You don’t know what you were expecting. You hadn’t really been able to think of what to expect because you felt so in the dark about what was happening. So when Jimothan snaps his fingers, you blink because he’s just watching you nervously, mustache twitching as his hands bury themselves into his pockets. His tail curls down near his legs and-

Wait.

Wait. Wait. 

Your gaze snaps back down and-

Yeah that’s… The bright red streak by his leg is a tail.   
A tail. Long and thin, curling down toward the floor and ending in an arrow point. You think you can see a slight crook in the bit near the arrow, but your gaze then snaps up and you see the horns.

They point up, curling high toward the ceiling.   
Slowly, you stand and circle the table to stand closer to him, gaze flickering between the horns. Only one word slipping past your lips as you stare your partner over in amazement.

“Huh.”

“Is this… Too much?” 

“I mean, I’m doing okay. I think.” You take a small, experimental step closer. “I think I’m just kinda… Processing a bit.”

He huffs, grinning a little. “What, this ain’t somethin’ your used to?” There’s still sweat on his forehead.

You let out a small laugh, but your miles away in thought. You hadn’t even realised you’d still been moving toward Jimothan until your close enough to be looking up toward his face. The faint red glow of his eyes and teeth seem far more in place with the presence of horns and pointed ears.  
But it’s still him.   
You glance at his grin again, feeling your heartbeat jump up a touch when you notice the sharpness of them. You feel your cheeks heat up and force your gaze back up to his gaze.

You can see his expression fighting to stay neutral. He was good at it. He never really knew how to really show how he was feeling, often masking it with humor or a stern nature.  
But the way his eyes flickered across your face, the stiffness in his shoulders seeming to tighten as you stepped closer. His grin wasn’t stretching as far as it usually did when he was genuinely happy.   
It was a pretty easy guess on what he was worried about and you guessed you didn’t blame him.

You slowly reach up and press a hand close to his cheek, almost floored by how warm his skin feels even when your not fully touching it. His head tilts as he leans into your touch, eyes closing as his does so.   
His hand reaches up to press over yours, enveloping your hand in a comfortable warmth. You think you can see his shoulders untense out the corner of your eye. 

You both stay there for a moment before he looks at you again, eyelids half open.  
“This okay, then?” He asked softly.  
You nod, not really sure of what to say.

“I have questions.”

He snorts. “I bet’cha do.”

You smile, and reach your over hand to rest it on his shoulder. His grin loosens into what your used to, warm and comforting, and his other arms curls around your waist to pull you in closer. You can almost swear you feel his tail curl near your thigh.  
You smile warmly. You can’t help but reach up and brush your fingers against his horn, the texture rough under your touch. Briefly, you think he shudders a touch. Glancing back to his face reveals a deep blush spreading across his cheeks, grin wider than before.

“Curious there, frou frou?” 

You hum, sliding your hand down to his cheek. He’s so warm. Given what you’ve just learnt, it almost makes more sense now.

“A Little.” You can’t help but tease a touch. Closing his eyes he leans forward, pressing his forehead against yours with a sigh. You close your eyes and bask in his warmth.

The two of you stay there for a moment. Both of his hands slid down to wrap around your waist and pull you close.

“I’m, uh-” He hesitates for a moment. You pull away and his gaze flickers from wall and back to you. “I’m sorry I didn’t… You know, mention this.”

You laugh, “What, you don;t tell everyone your a… Uh…” Was devil the right term? You actually don’t know what he is. All he mentioned was not being human.

He chuckles. “Demon, hun.” His grin shifts into a slight smirk and you could swear the room was a little dark than it had been before, punctuating the red glow of his eyes and teeth. “You’ve got yourself a demon on your hands.”

Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, your proud to find him a bit flustered when you pull away. Demon or not, it’s the same Jimothan who boasts over his toughness but melts under small affections. You’re Jimothan.

“It looks that way.” You say softly. His smile is warm and he looks at you with pure adoration. His hands cup your cheeks, a thumb brushing against the skin before he leans into kiss you.

Neither of you pay attention to the candle snuffing out as the wax melts.


End file.
